1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a portable desktop apparatus, and more particularly to a portable workstation that can be mounted onto modern exercise equipment.
2. Related Art
Most modern exercise equipment such as treadmills, include fixtures that enable the user to place a book or magazine in an upright or angled position so the user can read while exercising. While such fixtures provide the user with the ability to read while exercising, they lack the capacity to support other forms of work-related activity, such as working with a computer or writing. To provide a more useful work surface, others have developed various attachments for exercise equipment that enable users to fasten more workable surfaces to exercise equipment, but such attachments are bulky, obtrusive, and often obstruct the user's view of the exercise equipment control panel. Others have built workstations around exercise equipment, typically treadmills, that allow the user to conduct a number of tasks while walking, but these workstations are not sturdy and they require extensive effort to set up and breakdown.
Thus, a need exists for a sturdy, non-obstructive portable workstation capable of accommodating a variety of work-related activities.